


Hit'em right between the eyes

by FanFicReader01



Series: Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [16]
Category: Eisbrecher, Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, Fights, Oneshot, Violence, city life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: With a thousand liesAnd a good disguiseHit ‘em right between the eyesHit ‘em right between the eyesWhen you walk awayNothing more to saySee the lightning in your eyesSee ‘em running for their lives~ The OffspringOrRupert meets Falk. Falk meets Rupert and it doesn't go so well for them.





	Hit'em right between the eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Rupert is 30 and Falk is 35 in this oneshot

The city is vivid as ever. Neon flashes, spotlights and expensive cars race throughout the entire town. There’s the constant noise of traffic and people. The perfect place for Rupert to simply disappear among the crowd. As far as that goes. His red eyes are always a prominent thing that people immediately notice. After that comes his skeletal appearance.

 But with a big hoodie covering most of him, it’s mostly the eyes that stand out.

Rupert is finally having some time off as a bouncer and can enjoy the nightlife as a simple individual. The Skull Eater is out alone. A few of his buddies asked him to tag along, but he was not interested. It had been a rough couple of days and he needed to relax as soon as possible or his limiter would overboil.

 

The man hopes to find some quiet in his favourite snack bar. It’s a one hour walk by foot but that way Rupert can clear his head a bit. He ignores the stares he gets from some children. He doesn’t even bother questioning why such young kids roam the streets at this hour of the day.

 Almost lost in the music he’s listening, Rupert did not notice another man running at him, unable to move aside. Before the Skull Eater knows it, the other bumps into. Hard. Rupert loses his balance and together with the other man he falls onto the concrete. He curses.

 “Watch out where you walk, man!”

“I’m sorry! But you were wearing headphones and not looking in front of you!” The man who says it, has dark eyes and a pale face. He wears remarkable clothes but in Rupet’s state he barely notices.

 “I was just walking,” he defends himself. The two climb back up and with a firm bump into the other man’s shoulder, Rupert goes his merry way. People these days, he thinks.

 

Finally he arrives at his bar. The owner already recognizes him and winks at him.

 “The usual?”

Rupert nods before taking a seat behind the direct counter. The owner ogles him and grins.

 “Had a rough week?”

“Hell yes. Normally getting into fist fights is my kind of thing. I even enjoy it but this week was too much. Even for me,” the bouncer huffs. He gives the other man some cash and gets a coke already.

A few minutes later a smile appears on Rupert’s face together with his fast food. Although he tries to uphold a healthy diet combined with of course the necessary bones, he sometimes enjoys himself with fast food. The greasy burger drips ketchup already when he picks it up. A big bite and Rupert already feels some of his energy restore.

 “You make the best burgers in town,” he mutters to the owner who grins.

“You know it, Rupert.”

 “I’m honest!” the Skull Eater grins. He quickly wipes off some sauce from his cheek before taking more bites of the food. He mixes it with some drink and fries.

Just being here and enjoying his meal puts Rupert at ease of the hectic week he’s been through.

 

Sadly enough, the order gets disrupted when a new client enters the bar. He is loud and noisy. At first glance, the man appears to be homeless. Rupert slowly puts down his almost finished burger.

 “It’s alright, Rupert,” the owner quickly says.

The bouncer gets the hint and decides to quietly watch. The noisy guest settles two seats away from Rupert and immediately demands service. Since there’s no new client around, the vendor pays attention to the new guy.

Meanwhile the Skull Eater subtly keeps an eye out for the stranger. You can never be too sure.

 

Rupert finishes his meal completely but stays. He doesn’t want anything to happen here because of this annoying client. He is munching down his food in an obscene way. He laughs loudly and keeps chattering on about things that really don’t matter.

 The bouncer, with nothing else to do, just listens and catches onto the rather racist undertones of the other man’s speech. Every now and then Rupert exchanges looks with the vendor.

  _Don’t do anything._

It wouldn’t be the first time Rupert also played bouncer in this snack bar. But everybody hopes nothing will happen. He clenches his fists.

 

Then the door opens and a new person walks in. Rupert silently gasps when he sees who it is: the man that he’d bumped into a few minutes ago.

The guy looks around before going to the bar. Immediately the annoying client reacts.

 “Bwuargh, what’s that sudden smell here?!”

The man Rupert bumped into, ignores him first. But mister Annoying keeps on spewing about the smell. Rupert is also aware of the scent of the other man but doesn’t comment. He suspects the guy’s a Lycan.

Now the Lycan turns to mister Annoying and calmly states: “If you’re addressing your useless rambling to me, you should directly say it into my face.”

 “Ha, wasn’t talking about you, mongrel.”

“Excuse you? That’s not so nice to say,” the Lycan keeps his cool but is clearly agitated. Rupert is in much the same state. Still, he doesn’t do anything.

 Now mister Annoying minds his own business and the Lycan can make his order. After he gets his food, he makes way to sit somewhere else.

Of course mister Annoying has to comment on that. “Yeah, stay away from me, mongrel.”

 “I have a name, you know,” the Lycan stops in his tracks. “It’s Falk. Nice to meet you too.”

He walks to another spot and sits down. Rupert quietly watches. When he tries to stop mister Annoying from standing up, the vendor halts the bouncer.

 

Mister Annoying now stands at Falk’s table. He is making an obvious scene. That’s when Rupert decides to jump in. Whether the snack bar owner likes it or not. This is getting out of hand.

 “Don’t throw such a scene!” Falk exclaims.

“I do what I want!” the other guy says. Before anyone can react, the guy smashes Falk’s plate off the table. The food flies around the restaurant. It makes the Lycan jump up and bare his teeth.

 “Wanna fight?”

“As if I’m afraid of you, ya mutt!”

  “Take it easy there!” Rupert grabs the guy’s wrist before he can attack the Lycan.

“Leave us be,” Falk says. “Who are you even?”

 “Name’s Rupert,” the Skull Eater grins.

“I can handle it just fine,” Falk growls. The other creature can’t react in time or the Lycan already headbutts the annoying bigot.

 “My nose, you fucking freak!” blood oozes out of the man’s nostrils. He curses some more, surprisingly breaks free from Rupert’s grip and kicks Falk in the stomach.

 “Stop it!” the bouncer shouts. He tries to drag the bigot away from Falk but then Falk jumps on the table and kicks Rupert in his face.

 “I said leave us be!” Falk hisses. His eyes are glowing now.

At least take it somewhere else, Rupert thinks. Instead of keeping his cool like he uses to, he wants to give Falk some payback. Since mister Annoying is in his way, he tries to push him away. It’s more difficult than expected.

 “Today ain’t my day,” Rupert grunts.

 

The sudden bang of a shotgun makes all three men look up. It’s the vendor. Since when does the owner of the bar have a weapon.

 “ _That’s enough._ Take your shit out of my bar.”

Rupert wants to protest but understands he better not anger the owner more. He slumps outside with Falk and the other dude behind him.

Outside, the fight continues but not for long. As soon as Falk turns himself into his Lycan form, the bigot runs away with a metaphorical tail between the legs.

The Lycan growls at Rupert in a taunting way. Rupert gets back up his feet and wipes away some blood.

 “I think it’s fair we’d stop now, huh?” He’s tired and fighting now that the main reason’s gone, isn’t really useful at all.

Falk’s posture relaxes again and he turns normal. He nods. Together they get back into the restaurant to clean up the mess they’ve made. Rupert even pays the owner some extra money for the trouble they caused. After that, Rupert nor Falk exchange more words and leave the scene for good.

 

\--

 

It’s about two months later when Falk’s path crosses Rupert’s again. This time they’re at a karaoke bar. Rupert’s on duty while Falk visits with a whole pack of Lycans.

 “Well, well, well. If it isn’t the Lycan,” Rupert grins.

Falk seems amused as well. “So you’re a bouncer here, huh. I shouldn’t be surprised.”

 “You know this guy?” another Lycan asks, not keeping his eyes off the Skull Eater.

“Yeah, we’ve… met before,” Falk says, also fixed on Rupert. The group show their ID cards and the bouncer lets them through.

Two hours later Falk appears at the entrance gate again while Rupert’s smoking. The bouncer offers the Lycan a cig but the man kindly refuses.

 “Interesting to meet again,” Falk states and Rupert nods.

“Indeed.”

 “I never really apologized for the dinner scene.”

“Ah, it’s nothing” Rupert snorts before taking a drag of his cigarette.

 “But really. I acted on my feral instincts and-”

“It’s alright. Guy was a total asshat. Of course you didn’t let that bigot talk shit about you,” Rupert admires the Lycan’s past actions. “Too bad I was in a bad mood and also got involved.”

Falk chuckles. “Nobody gets to say shit ‘bout me without paying the price.”

 “Tough life you got,” Rupert assumes. Falk nods.

“What about you then? You’re a bouncer after all.”

 “I’ve seen some things. Been involved in stuff. Gang stuff even,” Rupert chuckles. Sometimes he can take pride in the work he does and the life he leads. And Falk right here, seems to understand.

The men then share some silence. And in that silence, they’ve come to understand they might not be so different after all.


End file.
